


Sommeille

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug a sa manière de dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommeille

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

Bilbo aimait voir Smaug dormir.

Dehors, il restait si immobile qu'il arrivait qu'un papillon se pose sur lui. Dans l'or, le dragon essayait de s'enfoncer dans toute sa fortune, trop grand pour. Au lit, il capturait le hobbit dans ses bras, aussi inerte qu'une statue.

Parfois, Bilbo craignait que Smaug ne se réveille jamais, qu'il s'endorme profondément comme autrefois en gardant son trésor.

Et lorsque Smaug se levait, s'était toujours brutalement pour le pauvre Bilbo à coté surpris, mais néanmoins soulagé de le voir constamment vif. Aussi, égoïste, râleur, taquin...

Oui... **Parfait**.


End file.
